


Jealousy/Denial

by universecharm



Series: Garycato Week [1]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Garycato Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: Day one for garycato week!!! contains spoilers for episode 6 and onward. Please read the note!





	Jealousy/Denial

**Author's Note:**

> So for background, in this timeline Lord Commander found Avocato's barely-alive body and used it to lure the team in. There was a big fight, blah blah, but they defeated lord commander and managed to nurse Avocato back to health. This takes place about a week after that.

Avocato didn’t really want to admit to anything yet. He didn’t want to think about how close everyone was. How he had just.. Missed something huge.

 

Avocato definitely didn’t want to think about how close Gary and Quinn were. The thought made his stomach hurt. He liked Quinn! She was smart and firey and honest to a fault, but the way Gary looked at her left a bad taste in his mouth. He felt like an outsider when the two of them were in the room, always seeming to be close together until he showed up and Gary would come over to him, leaving her to her buisness.

 

Avocato didn’t want to think about how much they had  _ missed _ him. He couldn’t even remember being gone and Gary missed him so much he could tell it hurt his friend deeply. Little Cato was literally traumatized, skirting away from him as if he wasn’t  _ actually _ back, and was about to get taken away from him again. But… they were alive. They were alive and that’s what he wanted, that was all that  _ mattered _ . 

 

Avocato didn’t like to think about the fact that they got on fine without him. Maybe it was that nobody would  _ talk _ about what happened while he was gone, or the fact that nobody would talk about why Little Cato was acting so distant, or why Gary was  _ so damn close to Quinn all of a sudden! _

 

He felt like someone had put hot coal in his stomach whenever he saw them together and it was horrible, because he wanted them to be happy so badly, and they were  _ happy _ ! 

 

Why did it feel so  _ wrong  _ that it wasn’t  _ him  _ making Gary happy?

 

He stretched out on one of the couches in the back corners of the ship and dozed off, trying to shake off the feeling as best he could. He wanted everything to be okay again. He wanted to see Gary as some dangerous guy he found harboring a fugitive in the middle of absolutely nowhere again.

 

But… That’s not what Gary was. Gary was stupid, and reckless, and the most dangerous thing about him was the amount of unfiltered  _ love _ he had to spare.It was dangerous how he’d let himself die before he let his friends even get injured. 

 

It was  _ dangerous,  _ how he made Avocato feel. How mad Avocato got when he did something stupid, how happy he got when he did something cute, how loved he felt when Gary paid attention to him- it was almost overwhelming. Almost.

 

He didn’t want to admit to having a  _ crush _ on Gary. 

 

Avocato woke up to footsteps approaching him, quiet and hesitant. He stretched and sat up, blinking back the sleep from his eyes. Gary stood over him from a few feet away, picking at his sleeve. 

 

“Hey, man. What’s uh… Whats goin’ on?” Avocato said, resting his arms on the back of the couch. Gary sat down near him, just out of reach. 

 

“Nothin’, just uh.. You okay..? You’ve been acting kinda weird. Not that you can’t act weird or anything just uh- I wanna make sure you’re not… too messed up.”

 

Avocato felt that warm burst of  _ something  _ in his chest and he pushed it down, smiling and scratching the back of his head. “Yeah, I’m just uh.. Still a little thrown off. Everything’s kind of.. Different now.”

 

Gary looked at him carefully, like he was trying to take something inside of him apart and put it back together. Avocato was on an operating table and Gary had his life in his hands.

 

“I know, buddy. I-It sucks. Like, it super sucks! It’s the ultimate level of suckage,” Gary said, moving his arms as he spoke. Avocato loved the way he did that, his smile softening around the edges as Gary spoke. “But I promise you, the only thing that’s really different is uh.. Well, Everything’s different. But maybe that’s a good thing, y’know? Change.”

 

Avocato psyched himself up internally and scooted closer to Gary, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, his brain a mess of  _ pleaseworkpleaseworkpleasework-  _ and Gary leaned into his chest and he felt his heart try to get closer to him, pumping faster and faster and the station in his brain switched to  _ Yes. Hell yes. Hell fucking yes.  _ Gary felt cool to the touch, and smelled like a mixture of sweat and electricity. 

 

“Yeah. Maybe change… is a good thing. Thanks,” Avocato smiled, looking down at Gary with a fondness he couldn’t explain. Gary nuzzled into him further and he found himself smiling against his will, holding him close.

 

“Hey dude, if I get these sweet sweet hugs every time I give you a pep talk, the pep level on this ship is going to  _ skyrocket _ .”

 

Avocato rolled his eyes and pulled him closer. “Hmm, is it worth it?”

 

Gary scrunched his face up in such a cute way that Avocato felt like he was free falling without a parachute.

 

“Yeah. I think I can manage that.”

 

_ Hell yes. _


End file.
